The Root Pack
|image1= File:Cuphead04.jpg|Base MoetatoIcon.png|Phase 1 WeepyIcon.png|Phase 2 PsycarrotIcon.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Psycarrot of the Root Pack, fighting Cuphead |phases=3 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |hitpoints=450/360/400 (Moe Tato) 400/425 (Weepy) 450/475/475 (Psycarrot) |moveset=Dirt Balls and Worms (Moe Tato) Tears (Weepy) Homing Carrots and Psychic Beams (Psycarrot) |parry=Worms (Moe Tato) Tears (Weepy) |gender = Male (all) |level = Botanic Panic |role = Vegetables}} The Root Pack are one of the first bosses fought in Cuphead. They are the simplest bosses in the game to fight, and are usually the first boss the player will fight in Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Moe Tato is a large potato, Weepy is an onion with a rather large purple nose, and Psycarrot is a large carrot. Personality Moe Tato: Unknown overall, but seems to like stuffing dirt and worms into his mouth, based on his only attack. Based on his facial expressions, he could be grumpy at all times. Weepy: Very sad and socially awkward, and seems to have pantophobia (the fear of everything). Psycarrot: Very skilled in psychic abilities. Seems to be very maniacal and crazy. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at the players, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group. Intro Before the battle, Moe Tato bursts out of the ground. Phase 1: Moe Tato Moe Tato will constantly bombard the player with dirt balls, with a worm always being at the end of the round of dirt balls that the player can parry. Moe Tato will spit out his projectiles faster every round of his attack. He is the easiest phase of the boss fight. When defeated, he is shown to be heavily bruised and retreats underground. In expert mode, the projectiles are fired at the same rate, but they individually move much faster. Phase 2: Weepy After defeating Moe Tato, Weepy, a giant onion, will then pop out of the ground in the middle of the stage. After looking around fearfully, he starts to cry, with his tears coming down in different intervals. All the player has to do is dodge the tears by moving left and right. There will also be pink tears that can be parried. When defeated, he will shown to have some of his layers peeled off as he cries and sinks into the ground. In simple mode, the fight with Weepy will be skipped, as Psycarrot appears right after Moe Tato is defeated. Phase 3: Psycarrot Psycarrot is the final phase of the Root Pack. He will appear in the background, and has two attacks. The first is where he will summon carrots from the background that will home-in on the player, which the player can shoot to destroy. He will also have a third eye which he uses to fire lasers at the player's location three times before heading back to his homing carrot attack. After taking enough damage, he will pull on his tops in defeat, seemingly mad at himself. In expert mode, Psycarrot will shoot out his homing carrots, and will also fire 2 (instead of 3) beams at you with a greatly reduced delay than in regular mode. Walkthrough Trivia * The trio's name is a reference to the Rat Pack, a 1950's group of entertainers comprised of Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. * Originally, Weepy wasn't a part of the Root Pack, but rather a beet named 'Betty Beet.' There are some prototypes of what she would have looked like, one of her prototypes included legs, thus, she could have been the first gang member to have had legs, another one had her eyes and nose on the stem and her lips on her body and the third (and final) one is where she and her 'Beet Babies' would have appeared, this would have made her the first boss who had children, the second would be Wally Warbles. The creators said "She didn't make the cut for the garden bosses." This could possibly mean Weepy was added when Betty was still in the picture. The first concept had her on the right while the third had her on the left. If we had Betty in the games current state, she would have probably been on the left. She is also the second vegetable boss with a last name, the first being Moe Tato. * As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a trio of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes. *Weepy’s crying attack is a reference to how onions cause many people to tear up. Likewise, Psycarrot’s third eye, while being a reference to psychic powers and spirituality/mysticism in general, is a reference to the false fact that carrots are good for eyesight due to their high beta-carotene. Their defeat lines further support this. *When Psycarrot says his defeat line, “I’m lean, mean, and full of beta-carotene”, the apostrophe is shown as an unrecognized character. This is strange, as other bosses also have an apostrophe in their defeat lines and they show up without a problem. *This is the only boss fight where the "final" phase is fought in Simple Difficulty. *In the game's good ending, none of the Root Pack members are shown. *In the background of this fight there is a bag labeled "Acme Grow" which is an easter egg reference to Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies, specifically the Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons. It could also be what gave the Root Pack their powers. *The background music is slightly different from the soundtrack version. ru:Банда корнеплодов Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains